Falling For You
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: A collection of Rane songfics to Colbie Caillat songs written for justenjoytheshow13's challeng on tumblr! Dalton-verse


**AN: So...I finally got around to writing the first Colbie Caillat one shot for justenjoytheshow13's challenge. This one is a bit...depressing. I promise my next one will be cute and fluffy! **

**I would like to thank flightofdeathfrench for being my beta! **

**I Never Told You**

"Reed?" the door creaked open, letting dusty strands of sunlight escape into the darkened room for the first time in the last five days.

A whimper escaped muddled sheets as the man made his way across the room as though he were walking across a battlefield.

"Reed...this can't be...healthy," Kurt spoke carefully, picking up some of the scattered magazines from the floor.

The sleeping form only shrugged; poking his head out of the mass of sheets; grimacing as the light from the window hit his unadjusted eyes. His blonde hair was greasy, matted down on his forehead, and his eyes were hollowed, as though he had been brought back to life from the dead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Reed brought a hand up to wipe his tear filled eyes.

"He's g-gone."

_"Shane!" Reed pushed his way through the crowd; fighting the urge to break into tears. He had received the call from Blaine at 1 in the morning about the crash. He could hear the words ringing over in his ears over and over again._

_Then he saw him; green eyes glazed over with the last moments of life._

_He could still remember the feel of Shane's rough hands against his own as he slipped away from the world; muttering the words that he had left unspoken for the two short months that they had been dating._

_'I love you.'_

_Reed didn't even have time to respond before the darkness separated him from Shane forever._

Reed clung to the fabric of Kurt's designer shirt; staining it with tears. Kurt didn't mind.

"I-never-got-to-say-"The artist cut himself off, choking on his own tears.

"Shhh...shh...there's nothing you could have done." Kurt picked Reed's hands carefully from his shirt, bringing his hands to rest on the boy's shoulders. He wiped a tear from Reed's cheek and handed him a tissue from the nightstand. "You know what I think might help?" he asked, straining to form a small smile.

"...w-what?"

"If you sung about it." Reed shook his head, tearing himself from Kurt's grasp.

"I can't."

"It might help. It helped...before." Kurt winced inwardly. Mentioning the landslide was the last thing he probably should have done.

Reed paused, bringing his head to rest in his hand, taking in short, heavy breaths before he turned toward Kurt again.

"...okay. I'll try," he decided. He would sing for Shane. He deserved that much.

Kurt waited patiently for his friend to gather himself together before he began to sing; the sound coming out raspy against his sandpaper throat.

_I miss those green eyes  
>How you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

Reed bit his lip, heaving in a shaking breath. He remembered all the times that he had woken up in Shane's arms. Shane never pressured him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. He was completely content just to sit there with his arms wrapped around the artist. Reed never told him, but sometimes he would wake up before the other boy and just stare at him. He would watch the way his chest rose with every breath,the way a small smile was always traced on his lips. Shane was like a living work of art,and Reed never failed to be captivated by his every move.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

He had been so stupid. He had always been afraid of telling Shane how he felt. But he loved him. Oh God how he loved him. He remembered the way his heart almost jumped out of his chest every time the younger Anderson would touch him. He remembered the thrill that ran through his body the first time they had kissed. He remembered every feeling that boy had ever given him.

_And now,  
>I miss everything about you<br>Can't believe that I still want you  
>and after all the things we've been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<em>

It'd only been five days, but Reed already saw him in everything. He saw him whenever he so much as _looked _at a paint brush. He saw him in the Rembrandt ring that sat on his nightstand. He saw him every time that Blaine was in the same room with him. He would always think of him,always _want _him.

Reed was now shaking,trying desperately to finish the song. This was for Shane. He had to finish. He had to show him, if he was watching. He had to show him how much he missed him, how much he really _loved _him. How much he did _love _him, and would always _love _him. He had been too afraid to show him when he was alive, and there was no way he was going to chicken out again.

_I see your green eyes  
>Everytime I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to<br>When I'm not around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

Reed closed his eyes,forgetting that Kurt was even in the room anymore. He let the images flash through his mind like a movie. He didn't even feel like himself anymore. He lived off of every moment he spent with Shane, because wasn't Shane the one who actually taught him what it was like to_ live? _Reed didn't even know who he was before Shane came into his life. Who was he supposed to be now?

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

_And now,  
>I miss everything about you<br>Can't believe that I still want you  
>and after all the things we've been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<em>

As Reed belted out the last note, he collapsed onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing.

_I did it. For you. I finished the song. I love you. I'm sorry._

The thoughts ran through his mind in a blur before he fell onto his side and passed out, only vaguely aware of Kurt's arms pulled around him as he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
